wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings and Dust
Foreward THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY DRAWKILL DRAGON, AND FEATURES HER SONA! IF YOU'D LIKE YOUR CHARACTER TO APPEAR IN HERE, MESSAGE HER ON HER WALL! OK, ON WITH THE STORY! Prologue "I DID A THING!" Ink proclaimed, grinning. Dream chuckled, glancing over at Blue. "What's the thing?" Blue asked, peering around. Ink shuffled around, holding up three vials of paint. Pink, yellow, and teal. "Watch." He opened the vials and poured them on the floor. Then he picked up a vial of orange paint and added it. Dream and Blue watched carefully. "...and.?" Dream crossed his arms. Suddenly, the mixture turned a vivid violet and started glowing. It slowly started expanding. Dream looked up at Ink concerned. "Uh, Ink? What's this gonna do?" He asked, backing away. "Take us to another multiverse." Ink said simply. The mixture swelled, and their vision went black. ---- A shadow stared up at the moons. A NightWing, with scales of purple. Her eyes were a gentle amber. She blinked softly, shivering slightly in the cold night air. She sat atop a dune in the desert, not far from Possibility. She closed her eyes, breathing in. Her eyes snapped open when she realized she felt something. Fray in the world. Something was arriving from another world. She shut her eyes again, sensing for the tear. Down by the Scorpion Den. She had to help it. She spread her wings, lifting off. She soared through the night, ready to find whatever had come to Pyrrhia. Chapter One Ow... Dream's head hurt. He flinched. He was hyper-aware that he seemed to be in another body. He could feel more limbs, plus muscles. Said muscles were very sore. His head rung a little. He could taste something salty and sharp. It felt like his lungs were full of liquid. He tried to open his eyes. The light burned, and the color was painful. His eyes snapped shut again, a hiss rising from his throat. He noted that he was laying on pillows. He heard a shuffling noise and a few murmurs. He thought he heard something about water. There was a scuffling sound, then silence. And then felt water trickle on his face. Followed by it being dumped. He shot up, eyes wide, water dribbling off his snout. So I'm a dragon hing. Yay. '' The salty taste had vanished. The ringing in his head was fading. The world didn't hurt his eyes now. Dream looked up, seeing another dragon. A male, with an overbearing scent of sugar and... maple? His scales were a dusty orange, his eyes solid black orbs. He held a turtle shell upside down in his claws. He had a scorpion-like barb at the end of his tail. "You awake?" He asked Dream, setting down the turtle shell. Dream took a few breaths, the odd feeling in his lungs clearing up. He opened his eyes again, looking back to examine his new body. His scales were gold, with bands of black on his four, bug-like wings. Dream tilted his head, his neck cracking. "I'm ok..." Dream mumbled. The male nodded. "How'd I get here..?" He asked, flicking his wings a few times. "I could ask you the same question. My wife found you half buried in the sand in the middle of the night. She dragged you back here and now we're here." The dragon explained. "HiveWing in the desert at night--- it's just sorta, odd. What's your name, anyway." Dream sat up, slouching. His spine popped a few times. "Dream." He mumbled again. looking the dragon in the eyes. The male blinked. "That's a weird name for a HiveWing. Aren't ya normally named after, like, bugs and stuff?" He remarked, head tilting. Dream shrugged, peering at his claws. He noted small sun-shaped spots of black on his palms. "Well... my name's Creosote. I run this little candy shop here in the Scorpion Den." Dream tilted his head in response. ''Scorpion Den... Must be where I am.Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions